


Truth Or Dare?

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunk Insecure!Jace, Drunken snoozes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny Sex Analogies, Games, Happy Drunk!Alec, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shy!Simon, Truth or Dare, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: In a drunken game of truth or dare, Alec dares Simon to kiss Jace.





	Truth Or Dare?

“Simon, truth or dare.” Alec said, hiccupping happily. He was drunk out of his mind, because he usually detested the game. Jace chuckled as he lay on his back on the floor of Magnus’s living room.

“What?” Simon slurred slightly. “Are we back in middle school?”

“I think so.” Maia mumbled; sprawled on one of the armchairs. “Alec is giggling.”

“I’m not!” Alec protested. Then giggled.

Izzy shook her head, the groaned. “Whose idea was it to stay indoors drinking? Everything is spinning.”

“It was Jace.” Simon said loudly, then winced. “I think we killed Clary though.”

The redhead was snoring on the dining table, her shot glass clutched to her chest. Izzy squealed and everyone groaned. “My baby’s dead?”

“Be quiet, Izzy.” Jace growled. “She’s not dead.” Izzy gingerly climbed on the table and spooned her girlfriend. “She’s not dead, guys. False alarm.”

“No kidding.” Bat murmured, slumped behind Maia’s armchair.

“So, Simon.” Alec said, going for serious, but looked cross eyed. “Truth or dare.”

“Why are we starting with me?” Simon whined. Jace closed his eyes and laughed.

“Because I’m the oldest.” Alec said, puffing out his chest. “And my word is law.”

“Of course, your highness.” Simon mocked. He kicked Jace’s thigh. “Can you believe him?”

“Truth or dare, Simon.” Izzy called out from the table.

“Fine.” Simon grumbled. “Dare.”

Alec chuckled. “Perfect”, he murmured. “I dare you to…kiss Jace.”

“Huh?” Simon gulped, his face pale. “What? Why?”

“Hey!” Jace protested.

“What?” Maia sat up. “Did he just…?”

Bat crawled out from behind the armchair. “I’ve got to see this.”

Izzy sat up. “Nice one, _hermano_.”

Jace glared at his brother, who winked at him. He risked a look at Simon, who was staring at him, gaping.

Ever since he told Alec he wanted to ride Simon Lewis like a cowboy one night when he was hammered, his idiot older brother had been trying to get them together.

Yeah, he mentally face palmed. He’d said “I want to ride Simon Lewis like-like a cowboy.”

In his defense he had been watching some documentary about taming wild horses.

“Uh, t-truth.” Simon said shakily. “I change my mind.”

Jace tried not let his hurt show. What the hell? Was he not good enough for him?

“No take backsies.” Alec said in a singsong voice, cackling. Jace rolled his eyes, still lying down. His brother was a stupid drunk.

Simon grabbed the bottle of tequila from the coffee table and took a large gulp from the bottle. He shuddered as the hot liquid burned down his throat. “OK, let’s do this.”

Jace jerked when Simon crawled over to him and straddled his hips. Taking off his glasses, he smiled at Jace nervously. “Pucker up, princess.” He said, before leaning down and pressing his lips against his.

Jace held his breath as Simon moved his lips against his own. Simon nipped his bottom lip and Jace’s breath hitched. And to his disappointment, Simon pulled back.

“Done.” Simon said. “Who’s - ?” Jace sat up and cupped the back of Simon’s neck and pulled him closer. “Kiss me like you mean it.” Jace whispered and kissed Simon hard.

He vaguely heard cat calls and wolf-whistles. He held Simon’s face with both hands and kissed the hell out of him. He moaned when he felt Simon’s tongue graze his lips and he parted his lips, sighing as Simon licked into his mouth.

Simon’s arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss.

“What is…do I even want to know?” Magnus‘s voice broke through the haze of lust and Jace pulled back.

“Hey babe!” Alec called out giddily. “We’re playing Truth or Dare.”

“I see.” He smirked at Jace. Simon buried his face in Jace’s neck, breathing hard.

“Simon and Jace made out.” Maia said, clapping her hands.

Izzy raised an arm in greeting. Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Alexander why is your sister on my table?”

“We killed Clary, I thi-think.” Alec slurred. “She wanted-wanted to…”

Simon attempted to get off Jace’s lap, but Jace wrapped an arm around his waist and held him in place. Simon made a small sound and started squirming.

“Stop that.” Jace said. “Or, scratch that, keep doing that. I like it.” He leaned and kissed Simon on his neck.

“Jace, the dare is over.” Bat said, struggling to stand up. “Let Simon go.”

“Mind your business, Bat.” Jace said, not looking up.

“As much fun as this is, I think we should call it a night.” Magnus said, helping Izzy off the table, before picking up Clary. “Alexander…” Alec was slumped against the couch, snoring slightly. “…never mind.” He walked to one of his guest rooms with Clary in his arms and Izzy stumbling behind him.

“Let’s go home, babe.” Bat said, pulling Maia to her feet. They stumbled out of the door.

“Um…Jace?” Simon said softly. “C-Can you let me go?”

“Why?”

“Well, I-we have to go home.” Simon said.

“Good idea.” Jace agreed, pushing Simon off his lap. Simon scrambled to put some distance between himself and Jace, but Jace grabbed his wrist. “Not so fast, babe. Your place or mine?”

“Jace, you’re freaking Simon out.” Magnus said, coming out to pick his unconscious/sleeping boyfriend up. “Just tell him the truth and do shut the door on your way out.”

Jace felt Simon’s eyes on him. “Uh, Jace…?”

Simon pulled his hand out of Jace’s grip and Jace sighed. _Just tell him the truth._

“That is a good idea.” Simon said, his voice a lot less slurred.

Jace turned to see Simon staring at him with a bemused smile on his face, swaying slightly with flushed cheeks and eyes bright and slightly glazed. Yeah, he was still drunk. There was the possibility that he wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

“Yeah, OK.” Jace started. “I-I think I like you. No, wait. I know I like you. I like you a lot and I may want to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane, _why did I say that?"_

Simon eyes widened and he choked out a “What?”

Jace felt his face heating up and he covered his face. “Yeah. I like you. I want you. Can we leave now?”

He didn’t hear anything so he looked up slowly to see Simon staring at him with a small smile. He looked…pleased.

“Really?” Simon asked, his smile growing. “Like a screen door in a hurricane, huh?”

Jace groaned and covered his face again. “I can’t believe I said that.”

He felt Simon move closer and jumped slightly when the shorter boy threw an arm around his shoulders. He looked up and Simon placed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Come on, Romeo.” Simon said, grinning. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
